


Short

by RollinsObsessed



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, I’m so gay for them, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollinsObsessed/pseuds/RollinsObsessed
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so if it’s bad... um, sorry? Idk if this would be considered a drabble or not.Enjoy!





	Short

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so if it’s bad... um, sorry? Idk if this would be considered a drabble or not.  
Enjoy!

Olivia stood back against the counter of her and her girlfriends kitchen, watching as said girlfriend hopped up and down trying(and failing) to reach a bowl for their dinner. Olivia grinned as Amanda moaned in frustration and lightly placed her head on the cabinet in front of her accepting defeat. 

“Amanda,” Olivia said in her ‘baby voice’, “do you need some help?” the brunette walked behind the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her waist, nuzzling her nose in her hair, chuckling at her own joke and her girlfriends antics. Her laugh was muffled by the silk like blond strands against her face, nevertheless was still heard by her girlfriend, who pouted and stomped childlike on the tile floor beneath them both.

“It’s not fair!” the blond detective whined with a small smile on her face, deciding to continue the childlike behavior, “I’m too short!” She then turned around in the arms hugging her from behind, gently resting her forehead against the other woman's chest. Olivia smiled softly, taking in the delicate face of the blond, deprived of all make-up; her prominent cheekbones, her soft pink lips formed into an adorable pout, baby blue eyes, graced with long, dark eyelashes around them. 

Amanda shivered as she felt her girlfriends fingers tangled in her, massaging the base of her neck in a comforting and soothing gesture. Suddenly the hand was removed from her hair.

Olivia moved her right hand from her girlfriends hair and watched as Amanda followed her arms movements, a small frown of confusion fixed between fair eyebrows. The brunette plucked the glass bowl from the cabinet smiling triumphantly at the annoyed groan produced from the blond and the embarrassed snuggling closer of the warm body into her own. 

Their bodies practically molded together from the embarrassed burrowing Amanda is doing into the dark gray hoodie Olivia had hazardously thrown on when she had gotten home from work this evening. Her attire showing the relaxed evening the two women had been having together.

Olivia wrapped her arm back around Amanda and cradled the blondes head soundly into her chest, hugging her tighter.

“Amanda, this shouldn’t be a problem. I’m only one inch taller than you.”

“Hey, that one inch clearly means a lot!”

“Well, sweetheart, I’ll just keep using my one inch,” she paused, holding up her index and pointer finger; showing the small distance between the two. “to tease you!” The brunette teased.

“Tease you…” the blondes words trailed off intelligibly as they were muffled my Olivia’s hoodie.

Olivia laughed and spoke in a teasing manner, “Sorry, honey, I didn’t hear you, what was that?”

“Nothing.” Amanda muttered.

Olivia chuckled and spoke gently, “It’s okay, my love. You’ll always fit in my heart. No matter how short you may be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped it was at least okay! Thx for reading! I may write more but I’m not sure. Any recommendations or advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
